


He Could Handle It

by InnerSpectrum



Series: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge, First Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Well, if he had noticed it before, he immediately deleted it as he does most things deemed inconsequential, or anything that could trigger an emotion like…sentiment. It was easier that way and he prided himself on it.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138172
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: February 2021 Johnlock prompt challenge from ohlooktheresabee





	He Could Handle It

**Author's Note:**

> For the February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge from ohlooktheresabee. Prompt: Handle

Sherlock Holmes questioned his own sanity as he stood alone in the bathroom. 

He had not been attracted to anyone since uni, and what a disaster that had been. He simply had no interest in the process. It was a waste of time for getting to know someone potentially interesting, only for one of them, usually him, to inevitably find the other person lacking, so he did not bother. He knew he was a hard man who barely maintained the societal niceties demanded of his professional life. Few were able to handle that he was not given to such in the seemingly ever decreasing amount of his personal one. It worked for him.

While he did not subscribe to his brother’s _caring is not an advantage_ mantra, he did believe alone protects him. At least he did until John Watson moved into the flat and stayed. Everything on the surface had told him to shut the man out in the beginning of their association. They were opposites: John in his jeans, plaid shirts and Aran jumpers in comparison to his own bespoke suits. John’s easy way with people where they gravitated to the man, in contrast to how he unconsciously – sometimes purposely – chased people away in protection or self-defense. Not even he could pinpoint the moment things changed from flatmates to friendship. Their mutual respect and enjoyment of The Work, became an equal respect and enjoyment of each other. He could handle it.

It was all fine until minutes ago.

Sherlock is not even sure how after months of living with the man he had not noticed before that it was happening. Well, if he had noticed it before, he immediately deleted it as he does most things deemed inconsequential, or anything that could trigger an emotion like…sentiment. It was easier that way and he prided himself on it. Where familiarity bred contempt, somehow John Watson became the exception. He understood the duality of the soldier missing the battlefield versus the doctor wanting to heal, but always in abstract; in relation to other people, never himself. He had just encountered both wrapped in the formidable erstwhile army captain whose attention had been solely focused on him. He could handle it.

Sherlock had just come in from a case with Lestrade where he had been cut in the arm. He had not noticed the bloody trail left on the stairs and floor of the flat, but John coming in from his surgery shift minutes later noticed. When John found him nonchalantly working on his laptop the doctor had quite a few words to say as he was marched to the bathroom and stripped of jacket and shirt. To be fair to himself he really had thought it was not bad. And while it was not enough for a hospital visit, the advantage of having a doctor in the house, he knew by John’s expression that it was a bit not good. Certainly not the first time he has received that look. He could handle it.

John called him several manners of idiot and went into doctor mode. John would need to stitch him. A routine procedure Sherlock has been through before with the doctor, but this time was different.

Sherlock usually handled it by going into his mind palace and thinking on whatever cases needed. But the moment John touched him to remove his jacket and shirt something happened and he could not. Being that close to the man for an extended period, Sherlock had observed weeks ago that John’s blue/grey eyes have a ring of brown with specks of gold around the pupils. This time he felt the slide of John’s strong hand on his arm; the tip of each finger as he cleaned, tended, and wrapped the wound. Once finished John squatted to clean up and momentarily placed a hand on Sherlock’s thigh to balance himself. The genius nearly flinched as John’s cool touch seared his skin through the trousers.

It was not the first time John has had to patch him up. It most certainly will not be the last. He could handle it.

Now alone in the bathroom, Sherlock ran his fingers around the plastic wrapped wound to help keep it dry as he showered. Seemingly able to feel each and every point of contact where the good doctor hand touched him simultaneously. It was too much and yet, not enough.

Sherlock trembled in want. But for the sensations to stop or continue? He did not know.

He lied; he knew.

“Oh god, I’m falling in love with him!” he whispered to himself in frightened wonder.

For the first time Sherlock acknowledged to himself that he was feeling something too hard to handle after all.


End file.
